The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A navigation system is a system for providing information for traveling of vehicles using satellites and is also called an autonomous navigation system.
The navigation system receives predetermined data from global positioning system (GPS) satellites using a GPS receiver and calculates the position thereof on the basis of the received data.
In addition, the navigation system can provide information that aids in driving, such as informing a user of the current location of a vehicle on the basis of the position information thereof, routing a route to a desired destination and guiding the user to the route.
The navigation system stores geometry data about maps and point-of-interest (POI) information indicating buildings, roads and the like on the maps and uses the stored geometry information and the POI information as information for route guidance.
That is, the navigation system receives signals including latitude and longitude information from GPS satellites, calculates the location of a user, outputs the calculated location and provides a route to a desired destination of the user while map-matching POI information to geometry information arranged according to latitude and longitude.
With a recent increase in the number of vehicles, the number of intersections having a plurality of access roads increases since roads are widened or additional roads are built. When such an intersection is present on a route, the navigation system indicates information about an exit direction and an entry direction of the intersection as an image on geometry information and provides voice guidance about the entry direction on the basis of a distance.
However, since conventional intersection guidance provides guidance about a turn (e.g. right turn 500 m ahead) through distance guidance on the basis of the current position, a user's ability to judge distance is deteriorated or a user who is unaccustomed to distance judgment has a difficulty in judging an access road of an intersection.
At an intersection having many access roads or complicated access roads, a user may enter the wrong access road or miss an access road and may be confused about entry to the intersection, which can obstruct safe driving.
In addition, in the case of guidance of a turn at an intersection on the basis of a distance, navigation services providing route guidance may provide different guidance points, and thus an early adaptation period for a guided distance is desired.